Inside the Illusion
by FujoShizaya
Summary: Tsuna had that feeling, the feeling he had only when he appeared. "Rokudo Mukuro" Tsuna said aloud and blood abandoned his face...  Pairing: 6927 Mukuro x Tsuna


Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn franchise and characters © Akira Amano  
I make no monetary profit by writing this story.

Inside the illusion

Tsuna had that feeling, the feeling he had only when _he_ appeared. "Rokudo Mukuro" Tsuna said aloud and blood abandoned his face.

Tsuna walked to Kokyo High and stopped in front of the school building. Tsuna hesitated for a moment before he walked inside and began to search for someone who wasn't supposed to be inside. _'If Mukuro is here what am I supposed to do?' _Tsuna thought.

After looking around, Tsuna sighed and closed his eyes. _'Mukuro isn't here.' _Tsuna noticed and found himself to be disappointed. Tsuna turned around and when he opened his eyes there was nothing, only darkness before his eyes and he wasn't able to sense or hear anything. Tsuna trembled. He didn't know what had just happened and closed his eyes again. "When I open my eyes again, everything will be how it is supposed to be." Tsuna said to himself. Tsuna opened his eyes, but nothing had changed.

"T... this isn't funny." Tsuna said with tremble in his voice and started to panic. "Ku fu fu." Tsuna heard a familiar voice that always gave him an odd feeling. "I'm here Sawada Tsunayoshi" Tsuna turned around and there, _he_ stood right before his eyes. "R... Rokudo Mukuro?" Tsuna asked and tried to reach out his hand to touch Mukuro to make it sure that it was truly he standing in front of him. Tsuna tried to touch Mukuro, but as he was about to reach Mukuro's shoulder, he vanished.

Tsuna trembled and panicked. He turned around and looked at every direction in the hopes of seeing Mukuro. "Ku fu fu. I'm here Tsunayoshi-kun." He heard and turned around, but Mukuro wasn't there. "Mukuro. Where are you?" Tsuna shouted with a frightened voice. Tsuna began to have a sinister feeling and turned around once again. He saw Mukuro lying on the floor, covered in blood. Tsuna ran to Mukuro but was unable to reach him. "Mukuro!" Tsuna yelled. Then Mukuro vanished again and Tsuna's steps halted, he fell on his knees and started to cry. "M... Mukuro-san." Tsuna cried out with a trembling voice.

Mukuro appeared behind Tsuna and he had a heartbroken expression on his face. Mukuro wrapped his arms around Tsuna and stated out with a gentle voice: "I'm sorry Tsunayoshi-kun, my jokes went too far, sorry." Tsuna felt a gentle warmth and closed his eyes. After a while Tsuna had calmed down and turned around to face Mukuro. When their eyes met again, Tsuna was about to say something, but Mukuro stopped him. "I came here to say something to you Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro said and smiled. Tsuna looked at Mukuro and seemed surprised. "Mu fu fu. What's with that face? Tsunayoshi-kun." Tsuna flinched and said "A... no... nothing."

Mukuro pushed Tsuna back and Tsuna tripped on something and noticed that he was lying on the couch. Tsuna looked at Mukuro and asked: "W... what did you wanted to tell me?" "Ku fu fu." Mukuro laughed and bent over Tsuna. Mukuro kissed Tsuna's cheek "I love you Tsunayoshi-kun, since the first time I met you I fell in love with you." Mukuro said and smiled gently. "M... Mukuro?" Tsuna said and blushed.

Mukuro touched Tsuna's chest and Tsuna trembled. "Mukuro s... stop it." Tsuna tried to push him away, but Mukuro grabbed Tsuna's hands and kissed him right on his lips and touched his lower parts saying "Tsunayoshi-kun, what a horrible lie you have just told, while your body is being so honest." Tsuna looked down and blushed.

Mukuro unzipped Tsunas pants and Tsuna tried to squeeze his legs together, but Mukuro spread them apart and began to tease Tsuna. "U... uwah!" Tsuna couldn't hold his moans anymore and Mukuro took it in his mouth. "Mh... Mu... kuro.. -san." Tsuna faltered and looked at Mukuro. Tsuna's expression revealed that he wanted more than just Mukuro's mouth. Mukuro smirked and licked his fingers. He slid one of his fingers inside of Tsuna and Tsuna moaned loudly. "Wah" M... Mukuro... that's... too much." Tsuna said. "Ku fu fu, but your body just doesn't seem to get enough, Tsunayoshi-kun" Mukuro said and smirked. Tsuna blushed. Mukuro slide in a second finger and started to move them inside of him. "A... ah!" Tsuna moaned and then Mukuro said to him "Looks like you're ready." Tsuna gazed at Mukuro who started to unzip his pants and said "M... Mukuro-san?"

Mukuro pressed his lips against Tsuna's and gave him a deep kiss. Tsuna blushed and looked up into Mukuro's eyes. Tsuna felt something downwards, and when he was about to see what it was Mukuro already pushed himself inside of him. "Aaah.!" Tsuna's cried and Mukuro hushed him with another kiss. Mukuro started moving inside him and slowly made sure that Tsuna got used to it. "Nnh..." Tsuna tried to keep the moans inside him when Mukuro was moving, but when the rhythm got faster he couldn't hold his voice down anymore. "Ahh!" Tsuna moaned every time Mukuro thrusted himself inside of him deeper and deeper. Mukuro kissed Tsuna and said again "Tsunayoshi-kun I love you." Tsuna blushed and kissed him back "I love you, too." Tsuna said and Mukuro looked slightly astonished, but then he smiled gently and continued with what was left unfinished. "A... AH!" Tsuna's voice rose when he came and a second after, Mukuro came too. After everything was over Tsuna fell asleep and Mukuro cleaned up the mess that was left behind. Mukuro covered Tsuna with a blanket and kissed him on the forehead and left a letter on the table next to the couch.

Tsuna woke up and looked around. _'Mukuro isn't here? Was everything just a dream?'_ Tsuna mused. He looked down and tears began to gather in his eyes. But then he noticed a letter on the table. _'What?' _Tsuna took the letter and opened it.

"_Tsunayoshi-kun. I'm sorry that I had to leave you, but it'll be just for a little while until I'll be back. So please wait for me and stay strong_."

Tears were falling from Tsuna's eyes, but he felt relieved and smiled. _'Mukuro is allright.' _Tsuna stood up and put the letter in his pocket and walked out of Kokyo High and looked once back and said "I'll be waiting Mukuro-san."

The **END**


End file.
